This invention relates to a connector plug for coaxial cables used for electrical connection between electrical equipment such as components of audio systems.
A conventional connector plug attached to the end of a coaxial cable comprises a common contactor integrally formed at the tip end of a plug body and a hot contactor fitted at the end of the common contactor and an insulating member placed between the contactors. A connecting member or rod penetrating through the common contactor is connected at its one end to the hot contactor and has a connecting portion at the other end to which is connected one of the conductors of the cable. The oher conductor is connected to the plug body directly.
In the known connector plug the connecting member has a shape of a simple rod so that it is difficult to determine the correct position on the rod shaped connecting member to which the conductor of the cable is to be connected by soldering. Also, this construction does not give a secure connection therebetween. This results in disconnection of the conductor from the rod due to any shock or the like and in short circuiting between both conductors of the cable.